


Stockholm Syndrome

by the_rck



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Captivity, Conditioning, Implied Mind Rape, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark ficlet covering a very damaged Yohji's thoughts on his situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt in Springkink's [August 2008 multifandom anonymous kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/766212.html). The prompt was: Yohji enjoys being Schuldig's prisoner, Stockholm syndrome.
> 
> Implied but non-explicit rape and violence, Stockholm Syndrome.
> 
> Thanks to Olna Jenn for cheerleading and to the members of The SWC for beta reading.

If anyone had bothered to ask, Yohji would have said that he didn't remember anything before the room. Sometimes, he even believed it himself. Anything that he needed, Schuldig brought him. If Schuldig didn't bring it, Yohji obviously didn't need it, not really.

He remembered being terrified at first, fearing Schuldig's touch even more than Schuldig's absence even though the latter meant time without food. Schuldig's presence meant pain, just a little, really only a little, never more than he could bear, but warmth and light and food, too. To be worthy of that kindness, he would bear anything, and Schuldig never asked much-- Yohji's mouth, Yohji's ass, Yohji's honest response to Schuldig's touch.

Loving Schuldig came with rewards. Yohji had light now, when he wanted it, a switch inside his room. He had books. He could open his own door now, was allowed access to the kitchen and the exercise equipment when he chose. He could even sit on the furniture in the living room when he was alone, and Schuldig hadn't bothered to hobble or chain him, except in play, for weeks, maybe even months.

He still didn't have clothes, but he didn't really want clothes. They'd only get in the way when Schuldig wanted him.

Nobody ever asked.


End file.
